


downpour

by Misty_Reeyus



Series: Family Sitcom AU [2]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Augh, <i>must</i> you flash your boobs everywhere?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	downpour

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

“Is that a problem?” Milla replies, not even bothering to look back at Mimi from where she’s sticking her head out the side of the park’s gazebo. Mimi rolls her eyes at Milla’s back and scoffs at how her stupid sister is willingly getting herself drenched—just in time for a sudden gust of wind to send more rain flying through the columns and into her own face.

…Okay, admittedly, it’s really not that much drier inside the gazebo than out.

Mimi ineffectually tries to wipe at her wet face with her equally wet hand before sighing. “Ugh, whatever. When did Efreet say he was gonna get here again?”

“He said he’d be here in five,” Milla answers, finally pulling her head back in and grabbing her phone from her purse to look at it. “Except that was fifteen minutes ago.”

Mimi groans. “I swear, if he and Undine are fighting over the car keys again…”

“If that’s the case, it will probably be faster if we simply wait for the storm to pass and then walk home.”

Even if Milla’s face betrays nothing, Mimi can tell it’s her attempt at a joke—and a sardonic chuckle is actually on the verge of escaping Mimi’s throat when another squall comes blasting through, forcing Mimi to bring her hand up to shield her face from the merciless spray until the wind dies down.

And when Mimi uncovers her eyes, Milla is pulling her shirt up over her head.

Furthermore, Milla wears a bra exactly _never_.

“Augh, _must_ you flash your boobs everywhere?” Mimi flushes, quickly glancing around to make sure nobody else is nearby before turning a glare on her shameless twin, who merely shrugs and continues wringing out her shirt.

“It was wet,” Milla says simply, squeezing out the fabric for the fifth time before slipping it back over her head. “Not to mention I was cold.”

“Yeah, I’m wet and cold too,” Mimi mutters, curling in on herself and rubbing at her shoulders, “but you don’t see _me_ stripping in the middle of a public park.”

“Well, in that case,” Milla says, and that’s all the warning Mimi has before the other is on her, arms wrapping tight around her waist and pressing Mimi’s wet chest up against another, “is this more acceptable?”

“H-Hey!” Mimi yelps, and lightly slaps at Milla’s shoulder, but she’s not even trying to squirm away—Milla may be wet and cold but she’s the best source of warmth Mimi can get at the moment. So she surrenders to the embrace, and lets her head fall into the crook of her sister’s neck.

“Your hair feels gross,” Mimi mumbles into the other’s still slightly soggy shirt, but when she feels Milla shake with laughter against her, she can’t help but smile into it too.


End file.
